ben_10_reboot_anime_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is a DNA Sample of a Petrosapien from the now dead planet of Petrotopia and technically one of the last one's along with Tetrax to exist. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He wears his Original series uniform, but the white is non-existant. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and Gray's pendent is on his neck. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and as revealed in the online game, Ben to the Rescue, he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, and as he aged the shards, they began to explode upon impact. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, as shown by his prime counterpart in And Then There Were 10, ''as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from his body, the latter of which he protected Prime Gwen from an energy blast with his body and causing large crystalline spikes to appear on his back and then disappear. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. By '''Alien Force' Prime Diamondhead was skilled enough to levitate crystal prisms, as shown in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. In Trouble Helix, he was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown that he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. In Vendetta, his Prime form was able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat, as displayed by his prime form in Framed. Diamondhead has inhuman physical abilities, enough that his prime form was easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. His prime self has withstood being punched from Galvan Prime to Galvan B by Vilgax. That incident also shows that Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. And even Ben/Lucca was able to handle facing Kraab and SixSix in "Death Battle: Ben 10 vs the bounty hunters" Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body, as seen in Arrested Development. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms as shown by his prime self in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 and It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1. Incorporated Attacks Taking advantage of his Crystal manipulation, Ben/Lucca incorporated to use Earth bending when he is diamond head using both Toph and a natural Earthbenders fighting style, switching to suit the situation needed 'Earth Bending: '''Focusing on using both the "Hung gar" and "Southern Praying mantis" Diamondhead can "bend" the earth using his crystals to attack his opponents or as shown in "Death battle: Ben 10 vs the bounty hunters" to stall and face his opponents. Weakness Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Female versions of Diamondhead lacks this weakness. Gallery Earthbending.png Toph's fighting stance.png Trivia * Diamondhead is the only alien that doesn't shout have canon ''attacks. Category:Omnitrix Aliens